


Wonderland

by withoutwords



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, Vignette, possibly un-patriotic views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it’s Australia Day, and Alex and I are Australian, but Steve and Danny are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this into [my tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com/post/109192244942/just-because-its-australia-day-and-alex-and-i) but decided I liked it and thought I'd post it here too.

Steve holds the knife up, somewhere between his pineapple and pissed off, just glaring at Danny as if Danny has declared war against the state of Hawai’i. “What does that _mean_ , Danny, you don’t like Independence Day? How do you dislike your own country’s National Holiday?”

"I don’t like it," Danny says with a shrug, "It’s loud and histrionic and okay, we have a great anthem, I like our anthem, but how many times does a person have to listen to it in one day? It’s unnecessary."

"Un-" Thankfully, Steve puts the knife down, shaking his head. "You know what’s unnecessary? You. Seriously, man, I wake up every morning thinking there’s no way Danny can tick me off more than he already has and now …"

"Hey, I protect this country, okay? I’m proud to be an American, and even though I have seen some terrible things I still know it is the best place to raise my daughter."

"You just refuse to celebrate it?"

"No, babe, I just don’t like _the celebrations_. I feel the same way about St. Patrick’s Day, and Valentines Day, and New Year’s Eve - “

"That’s different," Steve argues, folding his cross, defensive arms and leaning back against the bench. He has shorts on and nothing else, his hair a little damp from his swim. Danny thinks maybe he was blending a meal before getting distracted by his partner’s apparent crimes against the nation. "Fourth of July marks - "

"Seriously? I know what it marks,"

"Then what does it mean to you? If you can’t share a beer with a friend, watch some fireworks and feel happy, what is it to you?"

Danny ducks his head to hide a smile, sidling up to Steve and gently playing at the drawstring of his shorts. Steve looks down at Danny, no surrender, his brow drawn in as if waiting for the ambush. It’s rich, really, that he thinks Danny’s hotheaded, when he’s the one always wired for a fight.

”I like the way your mouth gets stuck around your accent sometimes,” Danny mutters to Steve’s collarbone, dragging his nose along it. Steve’s arms begin to fall to his sides, catching on Danny’s shirt. “Like it can’t decide if it’s speaking English, or pidgin, and it sort of falters, you know?”

Steve takes a breath to answer but Danny moves on. “I like the way the service taught you to hold your head up high, and be proud. Because you fight for this country, but also because you’re a good man, and you make choices you believe to be right.”

With his head down this way Danny tracks the quickening movements of Steve’s belly, feels Steve’s fingers dig into his hip. “I like the way the sun has colored your skin and the ocean curves on your body and the earth has made your fingers all rough so I can feel it when you’re touching me.”

"And I like how you make the most out of your life, Steve, you don’t take your freedom for granted, you put your whole self into everything, your work and your down time and … and me …"

If Danny had anything left to say Steve would have taken it all in anyway, grabbing Danny by his arms and pulling him in for a kiss. He still tastes like salt, his mouth open for Danny and his tongue pressing in and taking purchase and getting what it can. It moves from harried to slow and torturous, to Danny pressed hard against Steve like their kiss, like high tide.

"Fucking hell," Steve says around a sharp intake of breath, Danny tugging at the drawstrings, at the waistband of his shorts. "Danny, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, just how ticked off are you now?"

"What are you …"

Danny starts the journey to the floor, mapping the cut of Steve’s abs with his mouth, the line of his waist and ass and thighs with his hands. His knee will hate him later, but maybe he deserves a little pain. “I’m celebrating my country, babe,” Danny says with a smirk, and he’d take that sweet, muted sound Steve makes over fireworks any day.


End file.
